The present invention defines a new class of gray iron alloy, produced by a new method to obtain higher tensile strength, while keeping the machinability conditions compatible with traditional gray iron alloys. More specifically, the material produced by this method can be used either in combustion engines with high compression rates, or in general casts and traditional combustion engines where weight reduction is a target.